Bowser (Of Magic and Monsters)
|-|Bowser= |-|The Devil= Summary At the beginning of string theory, a mathematical equation went wrong as it went like this: "1 + 1 = 3". Out of the blue, Bowser was made to be the equivalent of evil and wrong itself. Bowser stood the test of time as he became the nemesis of Mario. Then, Bowser was suddenly granted the power of the nega-theory, meaning he could threaten all 11 dimensions. He was defeated mid-way into the series, though, and was killed forever. This somehow would not last as Bowser was then resurrected as The Devil himself in a ritual and grew in size. He took everyone in his realm and became the final boss of the game. Powers and Stats Tier: High 1-C | Low 1-B, goes up to High 1-B Name: Bowser | The Devil Origin: Of Magic and Monsters Gender: Male | Inapplicable Age: As old as Paradoxia | As old as existence Classification: Emperor, cosmic god | Destroyer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Danmaku, Gravity Manipulation (Can alter gravity at will with a simple roar or a snap of a finger), Spaceflight (Can survive in space with ease), Poison Manipulation, Spike Projection (Can shot his spikes out of his shell and regrow them), Shockwave Generation, Size Manipulation (Can grow to giant size by various means, as well as the ability to change one's size whenever he pleases), Plant Manipulation (Caused vines to ensnare and wrap around two soldiers from the Confederacy of Worlds), Petrification (Turned said soldiers into stone via magic), Black Hole Generation (Sucked the remains of the soldiers into a black hole), Meteor Summoning, Aquatic Respiration (Can breathe in water), Regeneration (High-Godly; he returned unharmed from being erased from existence), Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 8), Probability Manipulation (Become one with the forces of inevitability, which makes all events and causality serve under him. Stacked the deck against us from the start), Abstract Existence (Type 1; Bowser is widely regarded as the embodiment of death in Grothenshopp Mythology), Non-Corporeal, Plot Manipulation and Resistance to all his offensive powers, Absorption, Acausality (Type 5; exists beyond traditional time and space), Healing, Portal Creation, Dimensional Travel, Reality Warping, Power Nullification, Creation, Mind Control, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Rage Power, Surface Scaling, Negation (Scaling from XED, who can absorb attack icons, preventing anyone to use their respective moves), BFR, Information Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1), Sealing, Quantum Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Duplication, Illusion Creation, Power Mimicry, Mathematics Manipulation and Corruption (Type 3; Can make 1 = 2 and can corrupt mathematical equations just by existing), Magic | Same as before, with Soul Absorption, Large Size (Type 0), Memory Erasure and Power Nullification (His voice alone can make others forget who they are and what powers they have are shut off), Omnipresence (In Hell, he exists in every place at once), 4th Wall Awareness (Is aware he's in a story/game), Regeneration (True-Godly) Attack Potency: High Complex Multiverse Level (Threatened Paradoxia and was claimed to be able to destroy it. Paradoxia is the literal embodiment of all mathematical equations and string theory, ehich goes up to 11 dimensions) | Low Hyperverse Level (Is able to destroy the ultimate theory, which goes up an extra dimension than Paradoxia), goes up to High Hyperverse Level (Can destroy Hilbert Space, which is an infinite layer of dimensions, paradoxes, equations and more) Speed: Immeasurable | Immeasurable, Omnipresent in his realm Lifting Strength: Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: High Complex Multiverse Class | Low Hyperverse Class, goes up to High Hyperverse Level Durability: High Complex Multiverse Level | Low Hyperverse Level, goes up to High Hyperverse Level Stamina: Limitless Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: None notable. Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: None | Can be destroyed by The Third Necronomicon Key: Bowser | The Devil Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Monsters Category:Christian Higdon's Profiles Category:Danmaku Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Poison Users Category:Shockwave Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Plant Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Summoners Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Probability Users Category:Abstract Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Plot Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Healing Users Category:Portal Creators Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Creation Users Category:Mind Control Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Projectors Category:Rage Users Category:Power Negation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Information Users Category:Memory Users Category:Causality Users Category:Conceptual Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Fate Users Category:Mind Users Category:Spatial Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Tier 1 Category:Mathematics Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Magic Users Category:Soul Users Category:Omniprescence Category:Large Size Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters